


Inked

by Sempiternal (IamFTHF)



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Just them being generally cute af, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamFTHF/pseuds/Sempiternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On your wrist is the name of the person you'll love for eternity."</p><p>In a world where the name of your soulmate is written on your wrist, Kyungsoo struggles alone (okay, probably with help) to fit in; being an 'unmarked'.</p><p>So, he decided to tattoo a name on his wrist on his own.</p><p>And chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a third of a trilogy, but I'm posting it first. The other two will probably follow (it depends rly) after this.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Whose name is on your wrist?”_

 

This question has bothered Kyungsoo since he was a child. In a world where the name of your supposedly other half is written on the planes of your wrist, a certain sense of privacy is ignored. People can be privy and take a peek at the name written at your wrist and it would not even count as slightly offensive. Not that it really matters; the name will always be visible no matter what. There on your left wrist, in its fancy curvy script, lies the name of the person you’ll spend the rest of your life with. Sound’s romantic, eh? From the day you are born till the day that you will die, the name of your soulmate will stay written on your wrist, in most cases, nothing in the world can erase it.

Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, he is not one of the those cases.

For some reason still fathomless, up to this point, Kyungsoo’s wrist remains unmarked. No name is written on his wrist, not even a single line mars his skin. It stayed completely flawless.

It’s quite insulting, really. Here we have everyone gushing about the names on their skin and talking about their soulmate, and then there’s him; short, silent kid who wears wristbands to school and avoids any kind of conversation that relates to the word, “soulmate” like a fucking plague.

Call him bitter or whatever, but it’s true.

He knows how weird his case is. And he absolutely knows that when others realize that he has no name marked on him, he’ll be utterly isolated. Isolated and avoided by everyone.

He can just imagine them pointing their fingers at him and calling him ‘the unmarked one’.

Being called and labeled ‘unmarked’ in this world is derogatory. It only means one thing, you are destined to stay alone for the rest of your life and no one would ever be with you, willingly or not, no person in this world would choose an unmarked one rather than their actual soulmates.

Everyday Kyungsoo checks his wrist for any indication of a marking. That maybe he has a skin problem or his marking process is slower than others. But there is no such case of a seventeen-years marking process. The marking process is the amount of time it takes for the name to fully materialize on a person’s wrist. Supposedly, it usually takes seven years for a name to be actually comprehensible. During the earlier years of a person’s life, the name will seem blurry or jaded because it takes time for it to appear. And when it does, it only indicates that the couple has transitioned from children into growing adults; it means the child already had his or her seventh birthday.

Presently, ten years after his seventh birthday, his wrist stays as clear as ever.

He had asked his parents about this and his mother swore that there was, in fact, a smidgen of line on his wrist when he was younger. But for some reason, that single smudge disappeared altogether one day, along with his hopes for romance. Poof!

Now, back to the question above. He’s been asked this by almost everyone he meets. Uncles, Aunts, Neighbors, Friends, Classmates, Cousins, Acquaintances, heck even strangers! He is so sick of this question that his brain instantly filters this when heard.

It’s not because he’s bitter, okay. So what maybe he is, who cares!

It’s just because he does not have a decent answer to their question, unless he shows them his unblemished wrist, which will surely result into his instant isolation from society.

Nope. Never.

So as they say, “In dire times when you need a sign, that’s when they’ll appear,” or whatever shit that is that he believes in, he vows he will make it happen. Oh, the sign will appear alright. He will make them appear. Even if that means he’ll be lying to the whole world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What did you say you’re doing again?”

“I’m going to write a name on my wrist. An invented name.”

“What?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time and repeated his words.

 

“I’m going to write a random name on my wrist, duh.”

“Yes, I heard what you said. I’m just using the word ‘what’ to indicate HOW UTTERLY STUPID THIS IDEA IS! KYUNGSOO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMNED MIND?!”

 

Baekhyun screeched as he stands up from Kyungsoo’s bed to throw his hands in the air in exasperation. Kyungsoo’s kind-of-but-not-really-best friend (more like frenemy really), Baekhyun is the only person (besides Kyungsoo’s parents) in the world who knows of his unmarked status. And he’s been nothing but supportive NOT the whole time. What he does not understand is this stupidity that is Do Kyungsoo, implying an even stupider idea. Which in all honesty is the most stupid idea ever.

Kyungsoo, that bitch, even has the nerve to click his tongue at him and glare. Baekhyun stood his ground and crossed his arms.

 

“Seriously, do not do it. Fact one, it’s stupid as fuck. Fact two, it means lying to almost everyone. Fact three, it’s wrong on so many levels. And fact four, and the most important fact of them all, IT’S COMPLETELY STUPID. How did you even come up with that idea?!”

“Baekhyun, stop it, you’re such a drama queen. It’s nothing. And it’s not lying if they don’t even know that I’m an unmarked one. It’s just…being creative.”

 

Kyungsoo reasons out as he looks down on his empty wrist. Baekhyun noticed this and he sat down on the floor in front of Kyungsoo. He looks at his friend with concerned eyes, Kyungsoo might wave the soulmate thing off as unimportant but Baekhyun knows that deep inside, Kyungsoo’s still very insecure about it. He sees the looks he gives his wrist every day, hopeful and brimming with anticipation. He always looks at his wrist as if he’s waiting for his marking to magically show up and shock him to death. That’s why as much as possible, Baekhyun avoids any topic relating to ‘soulmate’ whenever he’s with Kyungsoo. He knows how much it will hurt him, no matter how nonchalant he may appear on the outside.

Scientists have already explained the only reason why a marking would one day, be erased or never fully show. A marking will only fade if the bearer of the name is no longer alive. Kyungsoo knows it too, but he never considered the possibility. He just knows that his soulmate is not dead yet, he can feel it, and hopefully, he’s right.

 

“No really, Soo. Tell me, why?”

 

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun and then at the name on his best friend’s wrist.

 

**_Chanyeol_ **

 

Of course he knows who Chanyeol is; he is Kyungsoo’s giant of a cousin. As soon as Kyungsoo learned of Baekhyun’s marking, he pushed him off to his cousin and ever since then, they’ve been the grossest couple he knows; besides his parents, maybe.

He knows Baekhyun would understand him, if he did tell him his reason why. But he still hesitated. Because even in his mind, his reason sounded completely rubbish and childish that he’s afraid Baekhyun would laugh at him. But this is Baekhyun, the person who didn’t even bat an eyelash when Kyungsoo told him he’s unmarked. Maybe he would understand his reason, probably better than himself actually.

 

“I’m…tired of being left alone when everyone enters the soulmate topic. I just want to understand.”

“You do know that even if you do this, it would not change the fact that there’s no name on your wrist.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled sadly and traced the patch of skin where names are usually written. He knows but he still hopes that maybe, just maybe, someone’s name would appear on his wrist and he’ll be proud enough to show it off to everyone.

 

“I know…”

“And you’re still doing it?”

 

Baekhyun said, not as a question but as a confirmation. Kyungsoo looks back at him and smiled widely. He picked up his permanent marking pen and held it within eye level.

 

“Of course. I’m brilliant, I can pull this off.”

 

Baekhyun heaved a big sigh and walked back to Kyungsoo’s bed. He laid down and closed both of his eyes. He does not know whether this is for the better or worse, but if this will make Kyungsoo temporarily happy about his wrist for once. Then…

 

“Fine, bitch. Knock yourself out. I’m gonna go to sleep.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My word, but can I just say how genuine that looks?”

 

Baekhyun says as he stares at the name Kyungsoo has written on his wrist. Kyungsoo’s previously unmarked skin now has one name written on it. And if you take a glance at it, it totally looks like a real soulmate mark. The script was as fine and fancy as the others were, and even if there might be a small mistake, you wouldn’t notice it unless you look real close.

 

“I know. It’s my best work ever.”

“I approve. But hey, where did you get that name? It doesn’t sound Korean, at all.”

 

Kyungsoo snatches his wrist back and stretches. He smirks at Baekhyun, and crossed both of his arms, his chest puffing out proudly like a haughty show-off.

 

“Of course, idiot. Why would I choose a Korean name? What if there’s someone in school that has the same name? The plan would totally backfire on me. So I made sure to use a name completely foreign.”

“Y’know, I don’t know whether you’re an idiot, or a genius.”

“Choose both. I prefer both.”

“Okay Soo, this either signs your plea to normality, or your death sentence. Are you ready for the consequences?”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip and stares at his wrist once more. In all honesty, it feels nice to see something actually written there. It’s like a breath of fresh air in all his seventeen years of living. Finally, he’ll get to say “Oh, I have one too!” and show people his wrist proudly.

He’s not sure about the consequences bit, though.

Oh well, he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there.

For now, he’ll enjoy being normal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Normal, apparently, isn’t something that suited Kyungsoo. The idea of being ‘normal’ contradicts Kyungsoo’s whole persona. Kyungsoo and normal, are like two polar opposites, never actually meeting. Why? Well, it all started on the same day he’d shown Baekhyun his wrist. Since he already has a soulmate name on his wrist, he risked not wearing his usual black wristbands to school, and went with his wrist bared to the public. It might not seem like a big deal to others who have not associated with Kyungsoo on a daily basis, but to his classmates and teachers, a Do Kyungsoo without a wristband is like seeing him run around naked.

Like a scene in an overly-exaggerated movie, the recurring gasps of the people around him are kind of getting into Kyungsoo’s nerves. Everyone’s eyes widened dramatically, as if they wanted to challenge Kyungsoo’s eyes with how big their eyes had gotten. Whispers were thrown every now and then, and fingers were pointed at his general direction.

 

_This is no better than actually admitting that I am an ‘unmarked’, these people seriously have no tact whatsoever._

 

Kyungsoo thought sourly as he gingerly flips the pages of his open book, attempting to drown out the whispers in the air and ignore the fingers blatantly pointed at his direction.

He wonders how long would it take for someone to actually come up to him and ask about his recent, uhm, changes, and he did not need to wait for long. The girl who sits right in front of him (Jinhee, was it?) turned her chair around to peer at Kyungsoo curiously, and to not so subtly glance over his slightly exposed wrist.

 

“Uhm, hi Kyungsoo…”

 

She started off unsurely and Kyungsoo gave her a leveled stare. His face was as emotionless as he feels and he nodded to her as a ‘go on’ gesture.

 

“We were just ah…wondering, me and the whole class I mean, uhm, where are your wristbands?”

“They’re in the laundry today.”

“Oh…okay.”

 

She ended lamely and Kyungsoo turned back to his book when she tapped his desk lightly. He turned back to her, his irritation showing in his eyes.

 

“Yes?”

“We just wanted to see your marked name, since like, you’ve never actually shown it to anyone before. And you know how it is, marked names are like common knowledge right?”

 

Kyungsoo bit back his tongue from saying a snarky-ass remark like, ‘common knowledge my ass, you privy motherfuckers’, and proceeded to stare down at his wrist. He bit his bottom lip in wonder. Is it too early for him to show it to everyone? IS HE EVEN READY, OH GOD?!

But he swallowed his doubts back and thought, ‘To hell with everything’ and bared his wrist to the girl. Jinhee’s eyes practically glowed with joy when she realized that Kyungsoo was actually giving her the permission to stare at his wrist, Kyungsoo; the silent, intimidating, dude who always sits on the back and wears black wristbands. She felt like she struck a goldmine!

But her joy immediately vanished when she saw the name written on Kyungsoo’s wrist. All she thought was,

 

“No fucking way…”

 

The name written plain as day on Do freaking Kyungsoo’s wrist is a name sought after by many girls in the school and neighboring schools, a very prominent name that many have wished to be inked on their own wrists, is written on Do Kyungsoo’s wrist.

 

_**Kai** _

 

“OH MY GOD, KYUNGSOO’S SOULMATE IS KAI!”

 

Kyungsoo did not know what made it happen but it did, his classmates who are scattered across their room, zoomed in their focus on Kyungsoo and like they heard a pin dropping, all of them ran to practically crowd over his desk. His wrist was snatched and flung at every direction, and he can honestly say he might’ve broken a few bones in the process.

 

“Oh my, its true!”

“No way!”

“I cannot accept this!”

“Wait, so does that mean Kai’s gay?”

“Dude, this is a soulmate mark, freaking gender does not matter!”

“Kyungsoo, you lucky dog!”

 

Kyungsoo, ever the unsocial person that he is, was taken aback by the sudden surge of people and promptly felt his world going in circles. White spots danced in his vision and he can feel himself slowly losing attention.

And before anyone knew it, Do Kyungsoo passed out by severe unwanted attention from unwanted people.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_I would never hear the end of it. Baekhyun would be dying of laughter, I just know it._

 

Kyungsoo thought as he stared back on the white ceiling of the infirmary. The whole passing-out fiasco had probably spread like wildfire across the school, along with the name of Kyungsoo’s made-up (self-pitying, but yes) soulmate. He cringes when he realized how much of a mistake this all was.

Of course this would backfire. This plan was bound to backfire tenfold.

The feeling of instant dread, regret, and embarrassment were all swirling inside of him, that he felt his throat constricting with all the pent up emotion. Baekhyun was right, fuck, Baekhyun was always right. Why did he even think this was such a genius idea?! Of all the fucking things, lying about your soulmate is the one breaking point.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being thrown open, and there in all his mighty glory stood Byun Baekhyun.

Seeing Baekhyun made Kyungsoo realize his mistakes all over again, he groaned and hid his slightly tearing up face from view, and smothered himself with the rock-hard customary infirmary pillow he had thoughtfully discarded to avoid a strained neck. God knows how a strained neck is the last thing he needed right now.

 

“Do Kyungsoo we have a big problem, and when I say big, I mean you’re royally fucked.”

“I knowww!!! I know that already, my life is so messed up ugh I should go away and live in another country and bury all these behind me.”

 

Baekhyun shook his shiny blond head.

 

“Nope, nope, NOPE! You, mister, are in so much trouble right now I can’t even begin to explain why.”

“I know Baek, you were right, this idea’s messed up, I fucked. My classmates would laugh at me, I would never be considered normal despite having a marked name. I know.”

 

Kyungsoo said as he continued to burry himself under the blankets and make himself a life-sized burrito for the rest of his life. But Baekhyun, ever the antagonist to his protagonist, pulled ripped the blankets away from him and looked into his eyes with all the seriousness Kyungsoo ever saw in him.

 

“THAT IS THE LAST OF OUR WORRIES. Guess your luck is absolutely null, my friend. That name you’ve thought of, the foreign sounding one? Well guess what, there’s someone in school with that name. Well, that nickname but what the hell?! Everyone’s assuming you’re soulmates now!”

 

The processor of Kyungsoo’s brain stopped as soon as he heard the news. He sat there, shell-shocked, not even daring to take a breather. Baekhyun patiently waited for his friend to continue functioning, and braced himself for the volcanic eruption that is bound to happen any minute.

But the expected explosive reaction did not happen, instead, Kyungsoo stayed like a statue for a whole five minutes. Whether or not he’s breathing, Baekhyun does not know. Does not want to know, actually.

 

“Can—can you go and excuse yourself for a minute, Baek? I’m just going to kill myself now.”

 

Baekhyun shook Kyungsoo by his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

 

“You. Will. Absolutely. Not. We will go to your room, right now, call Chanyeol for help, and have a group meeting. Like, right now. So move your fucking lethargic ass and let’s get going.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“But Baek—”

“Nope, no more words from you Kyungsoo. You got yourself into this mess in the first place, and I; the ever so wonderful Byun Baekhyun, will get your ass out of the fiend fire, and into the safe zone. Just make sure to LISTEN TO ME.”

“I’m just—”

“NO. How many times, Kyungsoo?! How many times did I tell you that this was the worst fucking idea your supposedly intellectual mind has come up to?! But did you listen to me? NO! And now where are you? Into this shit situation, that’s where!”

 

Baekhyun continued to ramble as he paced back and forth in Kyungsoo’s room. Kyungsoo, officially designated as proven guilty by Chanyeol, sits dejectedly on the floor. Chanyeol watches the whole show with his arms behind his head and his ankles crossed, as he lays down on Kyungsoo’s comfortable bed. The tallest perks up and grinned at the two people in front of him.

 

“Kyungsoo’s in a shituation. Get it, Baek? Shit and situation combined—”

“Yes, we fucking get it Chanyeol! Now shut your very attractive mouth right now!”

 

Baekhyun counters as he glared at his stupid, albeit utterly talented and handsome, soulmate. Kyungsoo covered his mouth to stifle his giggles when Chanyeol pouts and sagged back down on the bed.

Baekhyun sighed and calmed himself down. He sat beside Chanyeol on the bed while Kyungsoo stayed on the floor, grumbling with the unfairness of it all.

 

“Listen up, troops. We are in a dire situation right now. Private Do has committed a grave sin and is currently being court-martialed, as per stated on our nonexistent law. Private Park, state your reports on the accused please.”

 

Chanyeol mock-saluted with a cheery grin and sat up straight, both of his hands folded behind his back as he imitates a soldier.

 

“Sir, yes sir. Private Do, is hereby declared guilty by the court for falsification of soulmate markings and utter stupidity displayed in public, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo glared at the two of them from the floor and Baekhyun had the decency to smirk at him.

 

“Right you are, Private Park. Very good indeed.”

 

Baekhyun almost purrs and Kyungsoo faked vomiting on the floor.

 

“I think playing favorites is also against the nonexistent law, sir.”

 

He pipes in and Baekhyun pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him.

 

“The accused shall not speak unless spoken to, Private Do.”

“But then how can I explain myself—”

“Shut your pie hole, private! Show some respect to your commanding officer!”

 

Kyungsoo flinched and folded like a kicked puppy, Chanyeol boisterously laughing his sides off on his own bed. Baekhyun harrumphed and flipped his bangs back.

 

“Kyungsoo, that name, KAI, on your wrist. He’s connected in the popular group. Oh let me rephrase that, he’s absolutely in the center of the popular group! If I had known that Jongin is also known as Kai in other schools, I would’ve stopped you, honestly.”

 

Baekhyun explained and Chanyeol nodded back. Kyungsoo held up both of his hands.

 

“Wait, what? Jongin? As in Kim Jongin, jewel of the school, dashing prince of the dance troupe? That Jongin.”

“The same one.”

 

Chanyeol answers him with a nod of his head. Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped to the ground. Deliberately connecting himself (of course, he did not know but still!) to the most popular guy in school, actually admitting that he’s his soulmate to the whole student population. How can Kyungsoo show his face to that damned school now?! His low-key profile is so not low-key anymore.

 

“B-but why?! I made sure that the name Kai is like, a Japanese girls name or something! WHY HIM?! WHY ME?!”

“I dunno, dear. But that’s what happened. Apparently after the whole fainting stunt you had, your classmates who saw the mark, practically told the whole school about it. I do not know whether Kai knows of this yet or not, but everyone else does.”

“Wait, you know him?! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!”

 

He threw an accusing glance at Baekhyun, the other held up his hands in defense.

 

“I knew him only because Chanyeol knows him, and I told you! I did not know that he’s also called Kai! I only heard from my classmates!”

 

Baekhyun argued, Kyungsoo’s glare transferred to Chanyeol, who gulped audibly and backed away to the wall.

 

“I swear, Soo. I did not know you guys were planning this. It’s partially your fault actually, if you’d have only told me, we could have prevented this from happening. But of course, dear old Channie is left out in the dark again.”

 

He ended up pouting in dismay.

 

“But hey, I understood that it was girls' business so—”

 

A pillow and a slipper that came flying to his face promptly shut him up.

 

“So, what do I do?”

 

Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Quit school, probably.”

“Okay I’m gonna filter that answer out, Chanyeol. And you wonder why we left you out. Tsk.”

“Admit your mistake and grovel for forgiveness.”

 

Baekhyun suggested. Kyungsoo looked at him pleadingly, asking for another thing except that. His manly pride would not take it well. But Baekhyun only shook his head and Kyungsoo sighs.

 

_Beg and be humiliated it is. Yay._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo, in the end, did not turn up to school the next day. Baekhyun clucks his tongue in dismay. If Kyungsoo only got this over with already, his suffering might not last long but, alas, the doe-eyed bunny is a stupid, cowardly guy.

Baekhyun roamed his eyes around the class and noticed that a lot are still hung up on the recent school gossip, he thinks that this particular one would not blow out in a week and would probably prolong for a month or so.

 

_Poor, poor Kyungie._

 

He only looked away when he saw a dash of red hair pass by his classroom window and immediately recognized the owner. Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, stood by the door of Baekhyun’s room, looking as perfect as ever, and scanned the room, his eyes landing on Baekhyun as his mouth forms an ‘oh’ before beckoning him over.

Baekhyun wondered what might be the reason for Kai’s appearance. It’s not that weird considering they hung out pretty often because of his friendship with Chanyeol, but Baekhyun can’t shake off the feeling that it has something to do with the rumor and his own soulmate himself.

 

_Chanyeol, you fucktard, you ratted out your own cousin. Coward._

 

“What’s up?”

 

Baekhyun greeted as soon as he reached the door. Everyone’s attention are on them now, the classroom’s usual noise now completely drained, and he can see them practically craning their heads to listen to their conversation.

 

_These gossip-fiends, I swear._

 

“Oh hey, Baek? Chanyeol told me you know where Do Kyungsoo’s at right now. I went by his room and they told me he’s not in so…”

“So, Chanyeol; his own cousin, told you to go to me for directions? Seriously, that idiot.”

“What, they’re cousins?”

 

Baekhyun waved him off and proceeded to drag Jongin away from the crowd, away from listening ears. Well, if Kyungsoo won’t do it, he would do it for him.

 

“Listen, Jongin. Kyungsoo’s made a mistake and—”

“No, I already know. It’s okay, see?”

 

Jongin said as he held out his hand to Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

Oh. _**Oh.**_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo’s such a coward. Great, first he’s a liar, now he’s a coward. Can he even add more negativity in his life? Oh yes, he’s also insecure, socially inept, practically a klutz, and naturally a loner.

Wow, so much color in his life. So much positivity.

Kyungsoo sighed as he rolled back on his bed. Honestly speaking, he was actually planning on going to school today, but the moment Kyungsoo stared at his school uniform, a sense of dread and mortification washed over him. Because let’s be honest, how much of an unlucky person are you to unintentionally stir up a soulmate rumor about yourself and the most popular guy in the school? Only Kyungsoo.

 

He jolts up from his bed when he heard the sound of the doorbell. He was about to go back to sleep when he realized that his Mom went out for grocery and won’t be back for another hour or so. With an unnecessary groan, he dragged his pajama-clad legs downstairs and opened the door, not bothering to peer at whoever it was.

 

“Yes, my mom is not here please go back again later, thank you.”

 

He says before he closes the door again, only to be stopped by an arm, a very long, very tanned arm that is connected to a broad shoulder, to a tanned neck and an equally tanned but absolutely handsome face.

Kyungsoo gaped unattractively as he blatantly stared at Kim Jongin, in the flesh, standing outside their door. Outside. Of his house. Kim Jongin. WHAT?!

 

“Uh, Kyungsoo…Hyung?”

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air, and he knows he looks ugly as fuck right now, but Kim Jongin only smiles at him, not a regular simple smile, but a genuine dimpled smile. One that would’ve made every girl within radius melt and go putty. And honestly, Kyungsoo can also feel himself going putty and just—

 

_Dammit, I look ridiculous in my pajamas and this guy looks so freaking attractive, is he even real I just—_

 

And he uttered the most embarrassing thing he could ever say in his whole life.

 

“Oh gosh, are you even real?”

 

Kim Jongin, wonderboy extraordinaire, blinked curiously at him, his head tilting slightly to the side and Kyungsoo wanted to slam his face into a wall because, that is so adorable it should be illegal to be sexy and adorable at the same time.

 

“Uhm, yeah?”

“I mean, what are you…you doing…here? Like, here. In front of my house. I barely know you.”

 

_Gosh, that sounded so mean. Great job, Kyungsoo._

 

Jongin rubbed the back of his neck in what Kyungsoo assumed to be every cool guy’s way of showing embarrassment, and smiled shyly at him. Please, don’t go all smiley on me I’m still wearing my pajamas ohmysdfghjkaksha I look ridiculous!

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to see you— I mean, meet you. And I already went to your class but you’re not there so I asked Baekhyun where your uhm…house is? I know that sounded creepy, but I swear when I thought of that it was less creepy and embarrassing.”

 

Jongin rambled, and Kyungsoo probably only understood like half of what he said, because the way the light glinted at Jongin’s red hair was mesmerizing, and his tanned skin seemed to be more attractive in this light, and oh my is that sweat on his neck?!

 

“What—Wait, what?! Baekhyun gave you my address?! I swear, I’ll castrate that bitch. I’ll chow them both, Chanyeol and him!”

 

Kyungsoo fumed. Why did they rat him out?! Even giving Jongin his home address for crying out loud?! Wait, is this because he skipped school and stuff?!

 

“Well, I kind of asked them for it.”

 

Kyungsoo stopped mid-panic and stared at Jongin, again. He seems to be doing that a lot, because Jongin’s such a fine specimen, he can’t help himself.

 

“Why?”

“Because you’re my soulmate?”

 

They stood there for five seconds, Kyungsoo frozen in front of Jongin, and Jongin looking at him then darting back his eyes.

Jongin yelped when Kyungsoo suddenly went down on his knees and bowed down. Jongin sputtered and immediately pulled him back up. As if on cue, Kyungsoo’s mouth went off like rapid-fire.

 

“I swear I can explain! I’m so sorry, I did not mean to! I mean I did not even know that was your name because honestly, why need another name when you already have one right—”

“Hyung…”

“It was because I’m unmarked, y’see. I did not know how that happen but it’s a tough life being unmarked and stuff—”

“Kyungsoo Hyung, seriously…”

“And I thought my plan was flawless and all, but then Baekhyun told me that—”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes, apparently Kyungsoo won’t even give him the chance to explain himself. He pulled the shorter by the arm, and ducked his head to shut Kyungsoo’s lips with his own.

Kyungsoo did not know what to do. One, he thought he was apologizing. Two, now he’s kissing Jongin. Three, HOW DO YOU EVEN KISS?

Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered close as Jongin continues to move their lips softly against each other. Gently guiding Kyungsoo’s lips into the kiss and Kyungsoo found himself clinging to Jongin’s shirt, silently pulling the other closer, to have their bodies closer. Jongin hummed and wrapped an arm around his waist, tilting his head and slightly nipping at the other’s bottom lip, elated when the other tentatively opened his mouth and accepted Jongin’s kiss. Their kiss went from innocent brushes of lips to a deep kiss, with tongues lightly brushing with another, Jongin mapping Kyungsoo’s mouth with his tongue.

Kyungsoo took a step back, and Jongin followed, their hands roaming, with Kyungsoo’s pair gliding up to rest on the younger’s shoulders and push them closer. Jongin’s hands caressed Kyungsoo’s sides his back, his neck, with every brush leaving a trail of heat on Kyungsoo’s skin.

It was not an innocent kiss, nor was it an indecent one. It was a true kiss. A kiss full of longing. A kiss you would normally give after being parted from your lover for a long time. Like a feeling of being home, their kiss brought out completeness. The feeling of finally being complete and the oneness that one could only feel with the other part of their soul.

They parted with their breaths still heavy, their foreheads lightly touching the other. Kyungsoo’s hands softly combing the strands of Jongin’s hair and Jongin pulling Kyungsoo even closer.

 

“You’re…really my soulmate.”

 

Kyungsoo whispers. Jongin chuckled and kissed Kyungsoo’s nose lightly.

 

“Yes, I would’ve explained how, if you’d only stop rambling earlier.”

“But the kiss wouldn’t happen if I did, so…win-win?”

 

Jongin smiled. Kyungsoo smiled back. It’s real, this bond between them. He’s Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo’s Jongin’s. It’s so real, Kyungsoo can feel it with every fiber of his being.

 

“Win-win, _mate_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, this…this white marking is the reason of all my troubles?”

 

Kyungsoo asks as he stares, disbelieving, at Jongin’s wrist. He traced his name, fancy-curve and all, written as plain as day on the side of Jongin’s wrist. The ink of Jongin’s mark was white, not pearlescent whit but skin white. If you looked from afar, it would’ve looked like along birthmark, a slight discolor of the skin, not really noticeable by a passing glance.

 

**_Kyungsoo_ **

 

“Yes, and Hyung, because you’re annoyingly pale, you won’t see my mark on your wrist. It’s almost the same color as your own skin!”

 

Jongin accused, wrist still firmly clutched by Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo marveled at the fact that he, in fact, has a mark. Has a soulmate. And it’s Kim fuckin Jongin, to boot. Boo to the Yeah.

 

“All this time…I never knew, I thought…”

“I know, Hyung. Baekhyun told me everything. I’m sorry if I didn’t search for you earlier. I was really intending to, soon. But I was wracked up by nerves. And you never showed that you wanted to be my soulmate even if I heard you mention my name once. It was like, my name didn’t ring a bell to you, so I thought…”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

“No, you dumbass! Who would even dare to say no to you?!”

 

Jongin grinned at him as he leaned close.

 

“So, was that a yes then?”

“A yes to what?”

 

Jongin shook his head as he pulled him closer again, their noses lightly touching.

 

“A yes to be my soulmate, silly.”

 

He didn’t wait for Kyungsoo’s answer, instead he darted down again and claimed Kyungsoo’s lips once more. And as Kyungsoo answered his kiss, Jongin knew that Kyungsoo already gave him thousands of yeses.

 

 


End file.
